


Girl

by Turnleft_atgreenland



Series: Girl [1]
Category: Led Zeppelin, Queen (Band), The Beatles (Band), The Who (Band)
Genre: F/M, Groupies, Love Triangles, Lust, Orgy, POV Third Person, Romance, Rough Sex, Sweet Sex, Threesome, Unrequited Love, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turnleft_atgreenland/pseuds/Turnleft_atgreenland
Summary: She was a groupie, tall, curved, strong. Everything is a breeze for her, her and her skin clenching skirts that are bedazzled in grand jewelry she was gifted. Her connections lead her places she never meant to go, well, of course she meant to see them- but never to love them. When she meets a lead singer, her already defined 'relationship' with a raven haired guitarist is put at stake. But what happens when she meets more and more idols- how much more can she take before she shatters?
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Original Female Character(s), Robert Plant/Original Female Character(s), Roger Daltrey/Original Character(s), Roger Waters/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Girl [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032672
Kudos: 3





	1. Tonight ( We need a lover )

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight we need a lover by Motley Crue

his devious smirk was overshadowed courtesy of the bedimmed blinds that hung over the once glistening window panes. his eyes watched her intently, the way her bulky rings slid against him creating a powerful sensation that only she knew how to provide. the enticing feel inflicted by the roughness of the silver accessories threw him over his cliff more.

her eyes creased with each tooth filled grin she sent his way, her hand danced around him alluringly, each rouge, glossed nail flickered through the darkening lust that encased the two arousing souls. in his gaze, only she existed, only she owned his usual bustling mind.

"fucking shit," he moaned, his eyelids heavily shutting due to the intense pleasure she was sending his way.

"i know i'm fucking good," a crafty smirked slithered into her expression as she pressed her tongue down just a bit, letting his senses completely drown themselves in the sensitive touch.

his nails clutched hastily into the worn out yellow tinted mattress that was cushioning around his body, whilst a robust moan burst choppily through his quivering lips. she watched as his neck strained instantly with each groan that erupted from his mouth.

seconds after her chin was slowly coating by the ecstasy that dribbled through the crevasses of her slimming, plump lips. her tongue drifted down into the indent placed in the middle of her bottom lip, where she licked off the drizzling treasure with one swipe.

"anyone ever told you to not wear those rings?" he asked, panting heavily through every nosy word he spoke.

"no," she chuckled, her eyes fluttering up towards the sky. she rubbed her bracelet swallowed wrist across her mouth, "the other boys love my rings, and i know you do too," she sent a knowing wink his way, collecting herself off of the impeccably rusty floor.

her time of calmness was thrown out the window once he found the strength to bolt and pin her against the chilling wall, that whistled erotic scenarios into their ears. their sinister eyes were inches apart, along with their breath-cracking bodies.

"trust me, after tonight, those others won't even exist," he hissed, his eyes fading away into an ill shade, emphasized by his raven curls that bounced against her cheeks.

"oh jimmy," she giggled playfully, swirling her two fingers daintily with his exposed chest hair, "you're about to go on,"

his eyes flared from a squinted, devilish appearance to a rather shocked and worried one.

"pagey we need you, about 5 more minutes, stop shagging the poor bird!" a rambunctious hammering of the door, brought by robert's knuckles only hazed jimmy's mood further.

"he doesn't know it's me does he?"

jimmy allowed a drawn sigh to escape the brim of his newly pursed lips, "i don't think so" he shrugged, quite confused by the mellow personality of the pinned woman.

"oh well, nice shag jimmy darling," she winked, using her sharp heel to signal him to move aside- which he did.

she gathered her things, her countless bangles jangling around her wrists and forearms, only created more noise due to the large bracelets that sat below them. her thick circled necklaces all chimed a chorus with each quickened step she took.

"remember," he called after her, his mind whizzing with the past acts of her.

"oh, jimmy dear, i make the rules," she replied through an ever growing smirk, but she didn't bother to turn around to face him. her hips swayed as her heels chattered across the floor. her fingers curled elegantly around the knob, turning it temptingly.

and with those last words, she was out of the now sinful, cluttered abandoned room.


	2. Slice of your pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slice of your pie by Motley Crue

they were heat, electricity with each blaring step or sway they took on that rising brown stage. the amps bursted with their unusual, yet trademark sound of rock meshed with blues and countless other things that everyone enjoyed.

her eyes were on him, though on him wouldn't even describe how she was looking at him. no aphrodite could've ever struck that must lust into someone's eyes. her lashes were lower, while her pupils were growing by the second, dilating with each thrust he made into the shaking mic stand.

a smirk crept into her bitten lips when she noticed the rose from to songs ago still stuffed into his pants, the petals of the head being the only visible part of the flower.

his guitar wailed overhead the drubbing bass with each strum he violently took. the flares of his pants would've tripped him countless of times, but they didn't, all because of his risen cow boy type boots.

sadly, their defying show came to a halt, ending with their front man saying thank you whilst walking off stage, his waist being gripped tightly by the guitarist. the two were followed by the others, the drummer being too busy with scrambling off the stage in the quickest amount of time he could- the bassist simply took his time, not bothered with anything.

the crowd roared and voiced their cheers in exclaiming tones of pure joy, some were mixed in with the feelings of sorrow since the band was now backstage, and not coming back.

she just stood there, next to a girl, (who happened to be her best friend) whose bra was tossed who-knows-where. but she knew, she was lucky. unlike most of these other insane folks- she was going to see the band again. tonight.

"i hope i can get with john tonight, bri," her friend whispered seductively, a hopeful whizz sprinkled in her tone.

brianna smiled, "oh vanessa, i have my eyes on robert." she chuckled softly, her lips leisurely gradually parting, the red tinted skin slowly sticking apart from each other.

"good luck with that," vanessa giggled in a friendly teasing way, her ears perked up at the various calls from people who ordered her to throw at least a trash bag over her bare chest.

she didn't do either.

once the scattering crowd gradually died down, one by one, the two girls flung through the exit, attempting to see the band.

for the two friends, it was easy to know the loops around the building, seeing as brianna stood 5' 9" and simply towered over a good bunch of clueless, wandering people.

the two were unfortunately , yet predictably stopped by a bouncer or body guard, whichever term you prefer. he stood taller than brianna, but not by much. his stomach however, took up the whole cramped space, which must've worked in his favor.

"hold on, are ye ladies with the band," his voice, which was overly groggily asked, but more demanded.

"yeah, we are," brianna smirked, crossing her arms intentionally so her breasts would pop out more than they already were.

knowingly to brianna, the man glanced, and stared at her breasts, specifically the line of her curvature.

"nope, i don't believe you two," he peered at them, eyes narrowing with disgust.

brianna tilted her head mischievously to vanessa, who only winked back. brianna's fingers curled slowly around the hem of her white crop top, and before too long she yanked it up, flashing the body guard a wondrous sight.

"i- yeah sure erm go ahead,"

the two girls winked at the dumb founded, man, who had just believed he was blessed by a beautiful sight. a sight he rarely saw as well.

and within seconds, the two girls were now with the band, or at least, half of the band that is.

"hi robert,"


	3. Piece of your action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piece of your action by Motley Crue

"bri!" robert's eyes became a visible fire, and john had whipped his head away from his glass bottle of divine beer, to observe vanessa, his eyes instantly (and noticeably) flicking down to her breasts, which were still exposed.

brianna allowed her cheeks to flush only the sheerest shade of the lightest rose, "where's jimmy?" she asked, making it clear she could care less about jimmy's whereabouts. john could already tell her straight forward motives, and intently chuckled to himself, earning an enchanted looking vanessa.

"i-" robert paused for a moment, his eyes scavenging relentlessly around the short space, "i, i don't know-"

"he's probably shooting up," john shrugged, his eyes following the swaying hips of vanessa, who was strutting ever so closer to the drummer, sex in every step she took.

"ah, i thought you boys were too 'fancy' for regular shoot ups, heard a little rumor you all had a personal coke girl," brianna joked, purring seductively as well, which was only directed at the blonde boy who sat on the tearing couch.

"eh it's only pagey," he giggled in a childish manner, letting loose from his sex appeal for a moment. shockingly, a muted smile could be found on brianna's face, as she never pictured this side of him before.

"now, we got say, 10 minutes before jimmy comes back? that's just enough time for OH-"

in a matter of no more than two seconds, robert yanked on her arm, racing towards the nearest bathroom he could find, that was actually not crowded and sparkling clean. he continuously looked back at the excited and adventurous girl that ran behind him, and he couldn't help but smile at this- at the impact on woman he had.

the two, horny souls, had found what they were secretly wishing for, and they blasted through the thick, black door as quick as their legs could take them.

robert sweetly carried her to the sinks, immediately lowering down hher body, placing kisses along her muscular, long legs. his lips were peppering sentimental affection that lingered through her cherry perfume- that enticed his senses to a max.

his hands roamed up her tiny skirt, rolling the fabric upward towards her clenching stomach, that was gradually breaking from his bewitching touch.

"god robert, just do it," she moaned tiredly, her hands gripping tightly on the chilling, glossed sink rails that poked her behind.

he groaned naturally ear arousing words into the thick heated aroma, his hands spicing up his slower pace, his sensual pace. her desire trickeled down her body, flowing down her chiseled curves, and edged features, completely drowning the two in mindless ecstasy.

the grip he had on her waist only added to the known sensation the two were familiar with, just not with each other. this was excitement, this was blowing out the candles on your crafted birthday cake.

"shit love," he grunted helplessly, drowning in the feeling of her tightly clenching around him, not able to move, only her whimpers filled his ears.

"oh robby, harder!" she called out, wrapping her luscious legs around him tighter, gripping him ever so closer towards her, as she needed to feel that body contact that she had ached for.

he had reached the end of his alluring and flashy high, his salacity gushed onto her as he quickly moved away from her. their lips parted and dropped to the floor and echoed with the satisfaction that plunged the two, hard.

she had come down from her felicity that felt like eternity, leaking with her own desire for him, her legs felt as if they were rubber instead of bone.

the sweat cascaded off of both their foreheads, drizzling onto their now clammy skin, that was slowly becoming littered by the messy aftermath of the recent activities they both indulged into.

"awh, can you two please get out? john and i are needy,"

robert perked up, unintentionally making brianna stumble off of the sinning sink.

"i may have an idea," bonzo smirked, checking for the second time to make sure the lock on the door was secure.

the four all glanced at each other, knowledge sprinkled in their irises.


	4. Trampled Under Foot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trampled Under Foot by Led Zeppelin

her waist was bombarded and occupied by his shaking hand, and his long fingers that gently caressed underneath her breasts.

"robert," brianna sighed, her head staggered and floundering down, robert walked his fingers up her stretched neck, and below her chin, taking a sense of pride in how she quivered endlessly at his arousing touch.

"robert has brianna come in-"

his naturally raven and wavy hair was poking up from the present humidity that stuffed the small room, his flared pants were sticking more to his long legs along with his bare chest, that somehow seemed leaner, thinner.

his eyes narrowed at his hand mate maliciously, his lips curled in angst at her neck being kissed by his fingers, she was his, and she should've known that.

"c'mon we're going bri," he hissed sneeringly, fire in each of his audible steps. his hands gripped tightly onto her arm, making it known she would have marks and bruises in those same harsh spots.

the hallway was narrow, completely narrow, anything but spacious. the lights were flickering out, giving an aura of mysterious lust that only reflected on the huffing man in front of her.

"what did i say earlier ?" he growled in a question, his frown could be heard from a mile away.

her once jovial personality was flushed away in a matter of seconds by his blustery attitude, and sharp grasp on her trembling wrist.

"hm i don't seem to remember, maybe you should've spoke clearer," she fired back, knowingly aware of how this would make his steaming temper rise.

his head whipped around, you might've thought his neck would've snapped. the veins in his neck were straining, seeming as if they would pop.

where as he was fuming above his peak, she was calm. she was collective. no veins were in anyone's sight. only thing on her face that was visible was a sly grin, that spoke a thousand works for her- even without her lips being parted and her tongue bouncing off the roof of her mouth.

"what are you smirking about?" jimmy growled hastily, his eye narrowing far more than anyone knew they could narrow.

brianna only chuckled, dramatically letting her breath ease into jimmy's nose, "oh nothing."

his nose crinkled in confusion, but he did become a tad more cool, her mint aroma tingling his sleeping tastebuds.

he turned around continuing his unknown journey to an unknown destination with a huff in each of his crashing steps.

soon, he reached a coat closet, that neither one of them knew what it was even for. quickly, he slammed brianna against the cobwebbed reserved wall.

"what the fuck do you think you were doing!" he angrily shouted, pinning her wrists to the wall with his forceful grasp.

"i was shagging john, vanessa and robert, that's what i think i was doing," she shrugged only her tense shoulders, the jaunty edge of her voice surged confusion into jimmy's mind.

"you belong to me," jimmy nuzzled his head into a crook of her neck, provoking a aphrodisiacal sensitively between them. her neck naturally stretched and tilted, giving him more access to pepper his lust across.

he inhaled a sharp breath, which carried a stiff pattern for brianna, "only me," he bit down gently on her earlobe, his teeth clutching it downwards.

hesitant, but too far into the candle lit desires brianna spoke softly, "only you jimmy,"

his hands slid down her body, his fingers strumming her almost the way he strummed his prized guitar. he played each and everyone of her strings passionately before he retreated his hands to her wrists, digging his nails deep within her still palm.

"jimmy-"

"shush, let me do my thing," he growled, his once poise lust shifting into a greater one.

a more powerful one, and granted, brianna wasn't ready.

not one bit.


	5. Houses of the holy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Houses of the holy by Led Zeppelin

she pulled a slim cigratte from the odor compacted box, and allowed it to dangle customarily between her shaking index and pointer fingers.

"y'know i've never seen a bird almost as tall as percy," jimmy began, brianna furrowing her eyebrows at him with a smug grin.

she sighed, a fake sigh however, "oh well, i guess woman of 5' 8" don't exist in your world do they," she joked, poking her free finger at his chest which was covered in twirling, dripping hair.

his eyes shifted from regular to the back of his head so dilaberatly yet so quickly.

"what he's like 6' 5" or something? no no that's peter, i do know you're the same heigh as jonesy! even a bit taller than him," jimmy walked through his explanation, more so to himself than brianna.

"ah but you love my height, and i know you do," she wrapped her arms around his head, hanging on loosely. the smoke from the cigarette danced in the sky, stripping with ease for the two to watch and enjoy.

"i do, s'very," jimmy smirked, reaching behind him to grab her cigarette and to take a sensual drag, "alluring," he blew the leftover puff of the cigarette into her face, intently staring at her as she crinkled her nose with that common smirk she wore.

"how's my height alluring jimjam?" she chuckled, moving her head onto his flowing shoulder, shifting around helplessly as he strained and tensed himself up before relaxing.

"dunno' just is, i've never seen someone wear something like that with such confidence."

her eyes rolled and curled into a narrow gaze, her pupils becoming tinier by the second, soon fading into little dots. her breathing pattern flooded into a stiffening one, daggers flying out of her lips.

"something like that? the fuck is wrong with height jimmy? i don't see anything wrong with it? just say you never seen a woman wear her height with dignity and confidence," she shook her head in loud disapproval, stretching her legs off of the floor she pulled the ripped shirt over her shoulders, covering her chest.

"where are you going?" jimmy nodded, his drunk side pushing through the drugs.

"out, away from you, i need a smoke and a vodka," she snarled, slipping her toes into her noisy heels, her countless beads and cheap jewelry dangling, fighting for room on her neck, the bangles on her wrists bouncing with each step.

she was powerful. she could be heard from a mile away and people would know who it is.

in their minds she was just a girl who had sex with the band. did some coke with them, drank a few shots- well more like chugging down a bottle while the drummer cheered her on chanting millions of encouraging phrases as pounding his fist on the table.

the hot air from outside caressed her cheeks softer than any man could. the love making leaves greeted her with tidal rattles.

a small chuckle approached her mouth when she thought back to the empty hallways she had just strutted through, with no one in sight. no one there to comment on a girl in a ripped striped collared t shirt, her bottom half only covered by high waisted white panties, and high heels that could reach the sky.

her back slithered tirelessly onto the brick wall, the individual, handmade bricks massaging the tense balls deep within her skin.

her lips parted, allowing the small drags of ecstasy to escape into the wonders of the glistening navy blue sky that watched over her.

she gazed at the strands of her tousled raven hair, that seemed quite unkempt from her previous, activities.

she shrugged, not bothering to care if someone were to walk by and take another glance at her, and wonder to themself what on earth did she get into.

her eyes did the tango, in a circle however, at the sudden imagination of what vanessa was doing. john seemed very keen on keeping her, and everyone knew how john was with groupies.

she wouldn't mind though, john seemed fun to her, very personable man. except, not before a set that it, he was in survival mode at that point, just trying to get by.

now the only thing on her mind was that vodka.


	6. Hots on for nowhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hots on for nowhere

"really you lost it to john lennon!" vanessa exclaimed, clutching the close to bursting pillow tightly across her barely clothed chest.

"i know! he was perfect, amazing, and divine " brianna giggled, enticing her lips with the bitter taste of the rouge wine that swayed in her sparkling glass.

the other girl in the noisy hotel room, cher continuously choked on her grapes, erupting with fits of laughter.

"was he big? y'know well endowed," vanessa wiggled her eyebrows.

brianna nodded, "he wasn't bad, paul was quite smaller than him," she paused for a moment, "actually a lot smaller than him!"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH PAUL MCCARTNEY AS WELL!" vanessa exclaimed, brianna shook her hand in a yes-but-no way.

"kinda, i gave him a blow job, that was it."

"i'm jealous, that macca lad was my first crush," vanessa began to swoon.

the best part in brianna's mind about her position, was the countless doors that swung open for her. each one led to someone new in the world of rock. perhaps, meeting the john lennon was her favorite one, and that was back when she was only 17.

still, loosing your virginity to john lennon seems like a dream. a marvelous illusion that thousands of girls in the 60's dreamed about, fantasized about.

vanessa held a hand to her heart, "i personally would love to shag john entwistle." the two other girls glanced at each other before hurling into limitless chuckles and snickers.

"and what feel the delicious way his sideburns tickled your skin during sex!" cher teased and soon got a playful slap, from the soft hands of vanessa.

"shut it!" vanessa whined with a crooked smile.

vanessa collected herself for a quick moment, "okay kiss marry shag?" vanessa then suggested, crawling off of the comfortable bed and ambling towards the glistening bottle of rouge wine.

"you mean fuck?" brianna smirked devilishly, kissing her strands of hair with the pillowy touch of her still fingers.

"sure whatever," vanessa shook her head with an exaggerated eye roll, raising the glass to her quivering lips and downing a good amount of the alcohol. brianna's eyes followed the liquid intently, watching it sway just as freely as a straw of grass in the country winds.

"okay, so, keith moon, robert plant, jimmy page," cher wore a toothy grin, that could have been mistaken for a mischievous smirk.

brianna jokingly scratched her chin whilst furrowing her brows, "hm, marry robert, fuck keith, kiss jimmy," she chuckled, sitting up so she would be able to raise her nighttime shorts.

vanessa's eyes widened instantly, her mouth flew into an open smirk, "wow, so mr pagey wouldn't even get a one night stand?"

brianna shook her head, her hair draping over the present smile, "nope, he already gets way more of those."

the two other girls nodded their heads in understanding, and naturally returned to the bubbling game that fizzed through all their minds and mouths.

sadly, the more the moon creeped against the fogging glass, or the more the stars screamed in the sky for attention, the more exhausted and bored the girls got. vanessa even falling asleep on the floor, her wine still in her quivering hand.

brianna's eyes flickered, resembling that of a light switch. she continuously glanced over at cher, who was downing the bottle of jack daniels, the strong and bitter taste intoxicating her mouth into a secluded paradise.

she only giggled at this, and thought about him.

jimmy.

what was he doing? most likely he was having sex with another girl or shooting up. maybe he could even be drunk and conversing with robert about who knows what. brianna surely didn't know.

she let her head fall back on the cushioning pillow, which sucked her brain close together. her fingers memorized the touch of his wavy strands of raven hair, that wore the darkness as a crown. her lips cheered quietly as the taste of his liquor ran through her mouth again.


	7. Dirty movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty movies by Van Halen

brianna awoke from the restless shaking by the coarse hands that she could only subtly assume were vanessa's.

"what?" brianna asked, her voice covered in a groggy tone which shifted her tone to a more defensive one rather than her normal confident one.

"there's a party!"

brianna's eyes didn't do that cliche movie thing. where at the words of party the main characters eyes bolt open and instantly become graffitied with mischief and naughty shenanigans

instead, they stayed at their narrow, crusted state. her eyelashes were clumped together from the overnight mascara that was sabatoged by her tears of laughter from the previous night.

"when?"

"tomorrow night!" vanessa exclaimed merrily, causing more pain to rush up into brianna's shaking head- which was the victim of a harrowing hangover.

"supposedly george fucking harrison! the who, some of the stones, i don't know but all i know is so many other bands are going!" vanessa squealed, frolicking in a clumsy circle, her knees close to banging her chest.

that's when brianna's eyes opened. at his name. george harrison's.

her mind whirled with the memories of his posters plastered over her walls. she was never a beatles fan really, just a george fan.

she fantasied running her hands through his draping locks of threaded brown wool, and beard that could reach the ground. she wished to kiss his lips a thousand times until her taste was permanently stamped on his tongue.

"i used to have the biggest crush on him," she swooned, picturing his toned abs from that one picture that she kept in the wooden drawer in the bedside table that customarily sat beside her childhood bed.

"what was that? when you were 14?" vanessa teased, already knowing she was right however.

brianna rolled her eyes, "yeah, five years ago!"

"aw little fourteen year old bri, having a crush on the largest beatle," vanessa winked before heading towards the seemingly bulky hotel door.

"wait where are you going?" brianna raised an eyebrow, then observered the room to then notice cher had fled as well.

somehow, vanessa must've read brianna's expression, "ah, i'm going to head out, to see bonzo, and cher i think went on some bus, she's gone though," vanessa shrugged with a lazy wave of her hand.

and with that, vanessa left the messy, yet somehow clean hotel room. where bottles of wine and jack daniels were all lined up below the television, all in a straight line- that an arrow could never compare too.

her fingers grasped the rogose bedsheets, her legs falling to the floor whilst her upper body stayed firm.

she slumped lazily in the direction of the sink, where her own tired, messy, unkempt reflection poured itself into her eyes.

"ew my mustache is coming back," brianna groaned, peering closer at the sad reality showing faucet.

her fingers turned the glowing knobs, her sense peeking from the dripping sounds of the illy lit water flowing down the ringed faucet, the sound echoing through her ears.

her mind still rang with the coarse but soft voice of jimmy. his ducked lip expression was still imprinted in her mind, and she was aching to be touched by him again. but not just any man.

it had to be jimmy.

after the water soaked away the crusty bits in her eyes and the slumber she was still hazed into. her little spa session however was cut short by the ringing of the dancing phone. she stumbled towards the phone, picking the glossing electronic up to her ear.

"hello, whose this?" she politely asked into the speakers, biting gently onto her lip, knowing very well how bad of a habit she had.

"jimmy, i want you to do something right now,"

his voice was coarse and littered with sensual pleasure that leaked from each groan he spoke into the phone, that only created a tension and friction in brianna's heat.

"i, what jimmy?"

unlike jimmy's known confident, arousingly touching tone, brianna's was timid, and nervous.

over the next few minutes, their conversing was overshadowed by the many moans that left their lips. the friction between them was undeniable, even if they were on two different lines.

his grunts made her legs wobble achingly, along with posting shivers down her neck, that only spread throughout her quivering spine and shaking legs.


	8. Spanked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanked by Van Halen

his face clearly coiled grimly at the immense sight of her uncomfortably shifting on jones's lap, her legs mistakenly tangling with his.

he wasn't annoyed at the fact she was sitting on his lap, obviously trying to find the easiest way to make it appear as a non sexual effort.

he was annoyed she wasn't the groupie on his. normally, he would've not given a shit about who was on his lap, as long as they would be leaving by the end of it.

but she was his- everyone here would learn that soon, and luckily for him, robert had learned this the hard way, with an explosive jimmy at one o clock bursting into his room.

she looked completely unsituated, her hair was nice, all curled into a knot on the top of her head, scattered strands fell down to frame her face to more of an extent. jimmy couldn't help but stare, her cleavage wasn't out, but she wasn't dressed to a modest t either.

she was dressed in her confident skin, the ravishing features that he was always so keen about shining through her glistening pride.

continuously throughout the car ride, their eyes were wrapped in a lasso of thoughts together. both their pupils dilated instantly at the sight of either of them.

and each time, everyone else took notice of how jimmy would immediately race his hands to his extra extravagant waves to straighten them, or at least perfect his already dazzling appearance.

"jimmy,"

the girl whined childishly into his groaning ear, her light finger lazily skimming down his neck, his veins popping out more with each and every annoyingly clinging touch she stamped him with.

"what?" he hissed back, painting on a phony grin, his eyes not crinkling the way they crinkled near brianna.

the girl on his lap narrowed her eyes, giving an angry hawk a run for its money, "you keep looking at that slag!" she whisper-yelled to him, "give me some attention," she begged in a needy pout, her lips plumping more with every plead she spoke.

"i'm already giving you attention by letting you sit on me lap," he rolled his eyes impatiently, catching the eagerly growing attention from the rest of the people there.

vanessa, who was giggling with bonzo over who knows what began to already peer at the girl, making bonzo do the same and let go of her hand.

"what?" the girl snarled at everyone, her blonde bangs not being able to cover the overly visible furrowing of her perfectly plucked eyebrows.

after a while the car arrived at the destination of the rumored to be heaven.

inside, it was bustling. people wore their fame as clothing, and the room was possessed with the scents and liquids of prison.

"okay bri, i'm heading off now," vanessa giggled, her arm being tugged by the big man baby with the beard, bonzo.

"wait do you know where jimmy i-"

vanessa had already been long gone, flirting off and murmuring sweet nothings into bonzo's lips. now brianna was left in the crowd of weaving people, half of them high the other half making out with bottles in their hands.

jimmy was no where in sight, his natural colors and aesthetic blending in naturally with the hundreds of people.

but her eyes caught someone, leaning against a wall, his wavy chestnut locks framing his eccentric and sharp cheekbones, and the mustache that grew just below his nose. he had his hair parted in the middle, leading her to look down at his chocolate eyes that pierced her roughly.

with confidence that shinned from her shoulders, and a smile that glistened from the cherry lip gloss that was swiped across her cupid's bow.


End file.
